Draculara's cousin
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Draculara's distant cousin is tranfering to Monster High from a Normie school, and while Draculara's a sweet and vegan vampire, Jinxed is the total opposite; rude, mean, a total blood lover, and a half vampire. find out what happens when Toralei sinks her kitty claws into Draculara's cousin and unleashes hell upon MONSTER HIGH. rated T for stonge language.


chapter 1-Introduction

**i havent read the book i'm watching the webesodes on their site. XP i wanna read the book tho. anyhow if any of the characters seem out of character do forgive me, im goin off the cute little show. oh and i own nuthing but my OC character Jinxed. Now, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Hey girls, what's up?" Draculara said as she and an unfamiliar shadow behind her, made their way to the front steps of Monster High.

"Hey D, who's the shadow?" Clawdeen asked, pointing to the girl with rediculiously long black and lilac streaked hair behind Draculara. she had on a black tank top with the words Metal Heart, and long baggy black jeans with chains and locks on them, a large cross and dog callor decorated her neck and she wore thigh high black and blue converse shoes. Her lips were painted dark blue, and she had peircings on her eyebrow, lip, and ears. She stood a few inches taller than Draculara. she stared violet daggers at the group.

"Oh this is my cousin, Jinxed Vladia. She's just transfered to Monster High from a normie school." Draculara explained.

"Oh wow really?" Frankie asked, then extended her hand, "Hi I'm Frankie Stien. It's nice to meet you Jinxed." Jinxed looked down at Frankie's hand but said nothing, just crossed her arms.

"Uhm ok...So Jinxed, you went to a normie's school? Why'd you go there?" Clawdeen asked, again Jinxed said nothing. Draculara sighed.

"Jinxed is a half vampire. Her mother's a normie, that's why she went to one of their schools, this'll be her first time at an all monster school." she explained, Jinxed cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I see, well since you're new and all Jinxed, you can hang out with us until you get to know the place. I'm still kinda new too, but going to a school full of monsters isn't so scary." Frankie offered. Jinxed let out a low growl.

"Alright, listen, Frankie was it?" she began, "I may be only half monster, but that doesn't mean I'm some weak little kid who needs to 'pale around' with my older cousin's friends. I'm perfectly capable to make friends, and relationships on my own."

"Jinxie, you don't have to be so rude, Frankie was only trying to be nice." Draculara scolded. Jinxed huffed.

"Whatever, just show me to the classrooms, the sooner I can get on my own the better." she said, grabing at the studded dog collar around her neck.

"Well, she's real nice." Clawdeen muttered.

~0~

"Alright, that was the Home-Ick room, the Mad Science class, and dead language." Draculara said listing off the names of some of the class rooms Jinxed and her took together. Draculara had spent the entire first half of school showing her little cousin around the school.

"Great, can I go now?" Jinxed asked, rolling her eyes. Draculara rolled her eyes in response.

"No Jinxie, I still need to show you the Biology lab, Math class and creepateria." she said, Jinxed groaned.

"Oh but first, I have to go to fearleading practice, you'll have to come with me." Draculara continued.

"Oh Joy." Jinxed said, then followed her cousin to the gymnasium.

~0~

"Alright, ghouls next week is the fearleading competition, so that means we've got to step it up." Cleo said, as she marched up to the squad, then came across Jinxed who was sitting on the bleachers.

"And just who are you?" Cleo asked looking down her nose at Jinxed. Jinxed looked up from her lap, and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh that's my little cousin; Jinxed Vladia. She's new to the school." Draculara shouted. Cleo smirked.

"Well isn't that nice. However fear try-outs ended, like a week ago." she said.

"Like I'd want to try out for some stupid cheersquad. I'm only here because of Draculara." Jinxed said then, stood placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't mind her, she's just not used to a school full of monsters." Draculara said, stepping between the two.

"Listen Jinxed, you may not know this being new here, but you really don't want to make enemies with me." Cleo said, Jinxed smirked.

"Oh my, what are you top dog here?" she asked.

"Jinxie, shoosh." Draculara warned, Jinxe shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, seeing pompoms makes me want to barf." she said, walking off.

"Love your cousin Draculara." Cleo said.

"She's just not used to a school for monsters. She's gone to normie schools, I'm sure after a few days here Jinxed will cool off." Frankie said, being ever the positive one.

"I hope so, she's being a real pain in the neck...no pun intended." Draculara said.

"Hmph, well she won't get any compasion from me that's for sure." Cleo said, crossing her arms.

"Please give her some slack, Cleo, she's so used to being a loner she doesn't know how to be social." Draculara pleaded. Cleo shook her head.

~0~

Jinxed stepped out of the bathroom, muttering to herself about how strange the school was.

"I suppose that's my norm now, ghouls and monsters alike." she mumbled fixing one of the chains on her jeans.

"There's nothing, 'normal' about Monster High." A voice said behind her, Jinxed turned seeing Toralei and the Cat-girl twins. "Hello newbie, and who might you be."

"What's it to you?" Jinxed asked cocking a pierced eyebrow at the trio.

"Me-ow, I like your style, I'm Toralei, and these are the Cat-girl twins; Purrsephone, and Meowlody." Toralei said with a smirk. Jinxe smirked back, then pointed her thumb to her chest.

"I'm Jinxed Vladia." she said confidently. "So, you cats seem pretty cool to hang with."

"You've got that right kitten. So if you wanna be cool, come with me." Toralei said, grabbing Jinxed by the arm and dragging her off.

~0~

The next day Draculara came to the school alone. No shadow Jinxed shadow behind her.

"Hey ghouls have you seen Jinxed?" she asked, Clawdeen and Frankie shrugged.

"Not since Fearleading practice." Clawdeen said.

"Wait who's Jinxed? What did I miss yesterday mates?" Lagoona asked.

"D's little cousin; she transfered her yesterday." Frankie said; Lagoona nodded.

"She missin?" she asked, Draculara shook her head.

"Not nessesarily; she was with me this morning; then she just flew off." she said, "I'm worried she'll get into trouble with some of the ghouls here. she's not good at being social."

"She seems pretty social to me." Clawdeen said, pointing at Jinxed, who was walking up to school, with Toralei and her clan totally. she was dected out in a ripped black and blue tiger stripped skirt, a red leather jacket, a black velvet top and high heels.

"Oh my gosh! why is she hanging out with Toralei and her clique?" Draculara asked covering her mouth with her hands.

"I dunno, but it can't be good." Clawdeen said narrowing her eyes at the four girls.

"Jinxie! Jinxie!" Draculara called, the four turned to her.

"Isn't that Draculara?" Toralei asked, Jinxed froze.

"Is she calling for you?" Meowlody asked.

"I thought your name was Jinxed." Purrsephone said, Jinxed balled up her hand into a tight fist.

"It is." she growled, as Draculara ran up to her, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away from the trio.

"Jinxie what's the big idea? You can't hang out with those ghouls." Draculara said, Jinxed's lips curled back into a slight snarl.

"I'm not going to spend my first few weeks hanging out with you, cousin. I told you I was just fine finding my own friends. Now back off." she said in a low growl, "And _STOP_ calling me Jinxie, it's _**JINXED**_."

She then walked off, to the three werecats waiting for her.

"How do you know each other?" Toralei asked, Jinxed narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"She's Draculara's cousin." Clawdeen growled, Jinxed snapped her head to the group.

"Cousins?" the trio repeated in unision. Jinxed's pale skin turned as red as her leather jacket.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you that?" Frankie said.

"Why no you didn't, Jinxie." Toralei said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah so what? I'm not proud of being related to a vegan vampire! She faints everytime she sees or hears the word; 'blood." Jinxed shouted turning and pointing to Draculara who had fainted from the word blood being mentioned. Jinxed huffed then turned back to her new friends.

"That wasn't nice Jinxed. You know Draculara can't stand blood!" Frankie said, as Clawdeen caught Draculara.

"So what? She should learn to deal with a real vampire on campus." Jinxed said, then walked off with Toralei and the Cat-girl twins.

"Oh, that was CAT-rostrophic what you did there Jinixe." Toralei said with glee.

"It's Jinxed. Don't call me by that stupid nickname." Jinxed said, balling her fist as they walked off.

"Jinxed is meaner than a pirahnna." Lagoona said, "No wonder you girl don't like her."

**and so that was the first chapter, what do you think? yeah Jinxed is a real brat, but hey what do you expect? hey have you guys ever listened to the band Kitty In A Casket? I love it, n I think it's a great sound tract for Jinxed, I think I might make her sing a song by them later in the story. anyhow plead review! thank you bye-bye!**


End file.
